Shai The Golden Bolt: Loki's Most Reliable Soldier
by A11TH3SAM3
Summary: Shai, a young woman from Asgard, has sent word to Thor about wanting to see him. Alone. When they finally meet, Thor has brought Hulk, Stark, and Ant-Man. Shai doesn't mind. For her needs, it's even better.


An arc of electricity arched from her eyes to the ground as Shai growled a reply to Stark's comment.

"Do not disrespect a god, mortal. He could strike your so-called powerful machine out of the sky. Be grateful you've not given him reason to do so just yet!" On the final word, a single, dark rain cloud drifted over the sun, casting a shadow over the group.

She then turned her attention back to the god of thunder.

"Shai the Golden Bolt, at your service, my god." Her steely white eyes caused a shiver down Ant's spine as he stared over Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, I am very pleased you agreed to meet me here, but if I recall correctly I asked to see you alone." She addressed the issue with a feeling of genuine hurt at not being trusted.

"Golden Bolt, I sincerely apologize, but there's been trouble with another evil, and I couldn't take the chance."

"Have you lost the amulet?" Shai replaced her staff onto her back, and kicked gently at the green beast's ribs. He had attacked when she'd first appeared, and Shai had easily incapacitated him.

"Amulet?" Thor questioned.

"You mustn't have forgotten.. You've struck lucky, my god. I brought another for myself, but you may use it." She smiled slightly, before pulling an amulet from beneath her breastplate. She lifted it above her head and off, and handed it to him. Thor put it around his neck and tucked it beneath his shirt.

He then looked down at the Hulk.

"I understand he attacked, but do you mind reversing whatever it is you did?"

"Just a mere Paralysis charm, it should wear off in.." She looked up at the sky. "It should be okay, now. Maybe I hit him a bit too hard."

Stark clucked his tongue, and another bolt of electricity arched from her shoulder and zapped at the ground near his feet.

"He will be fine, Thor. He just needs to sleep off the shock." She kneeled down, and placed a stone on Hulk's chest. After a moment, he disappeared, and she picked up the stone.

"Woah, what the hell," Ant-Man piped up. "What did you do with Hulk?"

"I shrunk his very being and absorbed it into a transport stone. He is alive and well inside of this." She held up the small grey stone. Stark opened his mouth to speak, but she shot a bolt of electricity at him, and he fell to the ground. She tossed a transport stone onto him, as well, and then did the same with Ant-Man and Thor.

Shai gathered the small stones containing the few Avengers, and sighed to herself.

"Such a waste of power," she whispered. "Why would milord wish to destroy you all? He knows I have the rewrite gems, and yet he still wishes to kill you… Hm. I will do it now, as we both know you would merely escape from him."

She squeezed the stones until they crumpled to dust, and then sprinkling it over the concrete.

"Milord will be pleased that his brother is dead…"

She glanced up at the sky for a moment, before striking a small speck out of the blue.

"Falcon." She whispered to herself, and ground a boot into the dust. Shai pulled a small paper from her pocket.

On it, was a list:

 _Black Panther_

 _Black Widow_

 _Captain America_

 _Captain Marvel_

 _Falcon_

 _Ant-Man_

 _Hawkeye_

 _Hulk_

 _Iron Man_

 _Luke Cage_

 _Quicksilver_

 _Scarlet Witch_

 _Spider-woman_

 _Thor_

 _Vision_

 _Wasp_

 _Wonderman_

She nodded in satisfaction. Five of seventeen. Not bad for her first day in service to Loki. She walked over to the genius's car, and smashed the door open before getting inside. She threw her staff over the seat into the footwell in the back, and gunned it back to the city.

She swerved up to the door of the Avenger's tower, and slammed the door upon getting out.

She pulled out her lightning gun, and walked up to the door, blasting straight through it and strutting inside. She got into the elevator, and pressed each floor in turn.

It took hours of searching, but finally she found it.

Peering around the corner at Captain America, she watched him work out. Her chest ached at the thought of having to kill him, as she swore he was one of the most perfect mortals in Midgard.

She stepped out from the corner, and let her gun hang at her side.

"Steve Rogers of the Avengers," she announced her presence. Cap stopped, and looked over at her, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I'm Shai the Golden Bolt, from Asgard.. I've come by order of the god Loki. My mission is to exterminate the parasite known as the Avengers," she raised her gun as he began to move. "And before you move, I must inform you that you are not going to die today."

"Excuse me? Didn't you say you were supposed to exterminate the Avengers?" He protested, lifting his hands in surrender.

"You, my dearest, take a special place in my heart. And therefore, I will spare you. But only if you come with me willingly." She informed him politely. After a moment, he lowered his hands. "You will?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Sure, why not?" He replied with a shrug.

Shai walked over to Cap, gun stilled raised. She pulled a gem from her pocket.

"Do you mind placing this to your temple, my dear?" She smiled. He did as she'd asked, and she grinned as his expression went entirely blank.

"No matter what your mind tells you, Loki and I are here to serve justice. You were foolish to believe that Stark and the others wished to help. They only wished to destroy."

He repeated her words in a whisper as she caressed his cheek, an amused smirk on her face. A moment passed. Cap pulled the stone away.

"We have to kill them all." He whispered, looking over at Shai. She nodded, frowning genuinely.

"Yes. Yes, we do." She retrieved her list once more.

 _Black Panther_

 _Black Widow_

 _Captain America_

 _Captain Marvel_

 _Falcon_

 _Ant-Man_

 _Hawkeye_

 _Hulk_

 _Iron Man_

 _Luke Cage_

 _Quicksilver_

 _Scarlet Witch_

 _Spider-woman_

 _Thor_

 _Vision_

 _Wasp_

 _Wonderman_

Cap was now crossed out. Which means brainwashing the mortal dearest to her was acceptable. She smiled down at the list, before putting it away again.

"Come along now, beloved. We must eliminate the others that deceived you…"


End file.
